the struggles i'm facing i may not remember
by SongBird Ciel
Summary: Nick Jonas is beaten and abused by his brother Joe until he meets Kimmy smith in the park on a bench playing her guitar. And she changes his life completely. Prequel to beaten abused sad crossed lines a Jonas story.
1. Broken

The struggles I'm facing. I may not remember. Nick's struggles.

Chapter 1

Nick's POV

The way my room seemed was too familiar. I was scared to come out. Joe was probably standing at the door waiting to punch my face in. I don't know how I or anyone started this. After Stella went on vacation Joe had turned into a menace. The fact that I refused to let anyone see myself was because I was bruised that bad. What is causing Joe to do this? I was hungry and scared to go downstairs for food and I had to go to the bathroom. Oh boy, here goes I slowly went for my door to unlock all the locks I had installed after the last incident. He had a bat with him that time. He hit me right in the gut. Kevin was right there when he did it. He tried to tell mom but she thought oh Joe is my little angel. Her little 20 year old angel. Ha, sure. I opened my door ultra slow, sure enough he was there. He tackled me to the ground and pinned me.

"No! Joe, don't do this I just have to go to the bathroom!!!"

"What do you mean? Of course I do" And then he hit me across the face. Hard then I tasted something irony and metaly in my mouth. Sure enough I was bleeding. Then I got up because he got up and I tried to run but he shoved me down the stairs. He also stood me back up and kept punching me in the gut. 5 times! I went to the ground and doubled over in pain. He snorted and left. While he left he called me a worthless excuse for a person. My stomach hurt so badly. I got up and went to the bathroom. But instead of doing my business Joe came up and punched me again so hard it made me throw up. Great now I was even hungrier. Kevin came in with an ice pack he was the only one who will believe me and the only one who sees it.

"Nick I wish I could do something. But Joe threatened to hurt Danielle and mostly hurt me. And you know how Danielle won't come over here because of what Joe does." Kevin was acting like a father if he and Danielle do have children he'd be perfect at it.

"I know. But it hurts so badly and I just wish my life was better. I've been thinking of running away many times."

"Nick you can't do that. Mom would be so upset. And Dad, but he's probably too bust he's actually seen Joe do that he thought you guys were just playing around. How can dad just sit there?"

"I don't know. But why did Stella go on vacation this wouldn't have happened." And that's when Kevin just left the bathroom. Sometimes I wish Joe would just die. I have so much anger bottled up inside of me but I'm scared to let it go. What I noticed when I was walking was that my pants were wet. Ugh curse you Joe; he punched me so hard I wet myself without knowing. I saw Joe cracking up in the kitchen. Then I did something I really regretted. I had mumbled under my breath this: Ungrateful bastard. Then he asked what I said I didn't answer so he started chasing me around the house. Finally he got he ripped the pants Stella designed for me. Joy, now if Joe doesn't Stella will kill me. He punched me and then we heard the door open. Uh oh mom was home. Joe got off of me like a puma. He picked me up and threw me upstairs; literally he threw me about halfway up the stairs, and told me to go up and change then he threw my soiled pants on my head. Started giggling and then came up and smothered the wet side in my face. Then he ran back down to stall mom. I went up and changed into my favorite pair of skinny jeans. I heard mom and Joe coming up the stairs she walked past my room. And did nothing. Phew, Joe would kill me, as he walked past my room he made the sign that I was dead meat. Then the front door opened again it couldn't be dad he was in New Jersey for a Jonas x-con. I heard Stella's voice!!!!!!! Thank you I was saved or so I thought. Joe came in and started hitting me to the ground. That's when Stella walked in my room and Joe didn't even know it. She was watching as he kept punching my face so hard I was bleeding bad not just my mouth my forehead too.

"JOE!!!! I can't believe you!!!!!!! You would beat up your own brother?????? Who does that?????? I can't date you if you're going to beat up Nick you're impossible!!" and she left the room crying loudly. Joe came and whispered in my ear: You will be dead. I will kill you. Oh man and I left the room but he caught my shoulder and pulled me back and he said: Good bye for wherever you're going. He punched me in the gut and threw me down the stairs. I was laying there on the ground gasping for breath. Stella came over and started yelling at Joe again. While they were doing that I ran out the door and to the park. That's where I saw the most beautiful girl ever. She was sitting on the park bench playing her guitar. I imagined her and me all alone in the park. I went over and sat next to her.

"Hey what are you playing?" I asked. She flinched it seemed like I scared her.

"Oh, you scared me. Sorry I get so involved in my songs so much I can't hear. Um… I playing a song I wrote. It's called stars of war." She said. Wow… she was pretty.

"I like it. Hi I'm Nick." I didn't hold out my hand only because of what Joe does to me.

"Hey I'm Kimmy. Hopefully star to be." She didn't hold out her hand either."Hey you're in that band. Nick Jonas and the administration. And the Jonas Brothers. I love your music."

"Hey Kimmy thanks for the compliment."I said smiling. For once.


	2. A cry for help

Chapter 2

Nick's POV

Kimmy and I had been talking for 2 whole hours. Apparently I make her laugh and she makes me laugh. Laughing, I haven't done that in months. After it was time for her to go home she wrote her number on my hand and told me to call her as soon as I got the chance. I went home after she left. Joy but wait...Joe's car was gone! I went into the house and Joe wasn't there!! Finally some free time for me. Yes, I can go call Kimmy without Joe barging in. Man, I can't stop thinking about her! She's stuck in my head. It was like "Replay by IYAZ" was playing in my head. Shawtys like a melody in my head and can't keep control got me singing like na,na,na everyday like my IPod's stuck replay. I was in my room; I put my guitar down and entered her in my IPhone. I called her immediately.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Kimmy it's Nick. You told me to call you."

"Oh Yeah, HI Nick I've been waiting for you to call. Where I live is really boring, My room-I mean my sister always wants me to play with her. She's 5."

"LOL sounds like fun… Sort of. What's her name?"

"Well she's from India. But her name is Mishti." She said trying to pronounce her name."I think that's how you say it."

"Lol. So she's adopted. Interesting. I wish I had an adopted sister. Brothers can get on your nerves. A lot."

"Well sisters aren't the best angels in the world either especially young ones." Kimmy said while I guess trying to do something with her sister. Then I heard a thump."Sorry I got to go Mishti just fell down half the stairs."

"Oh is she ok. Wait sorry bye. Call me later." Just after I hung up with her Joe walked in the house. I ran over shut my door put on all the locks even my door stopper that always stuck to the floor. Joe started banging at the door. "Who you talking to?" He walked in. Dammit he picked my locks!! "A girl called Kimmy I overheard. You know Stella hates me now and you're gonna pay." He said while messing with the knife." Big time!"

"" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked out my window. Man too far down. He lunged and I dodged he missed. I ran down the stairs. Kevin saw Joe chasing me and he got up and grabbed Joe but Joe broke free and nicked Kevin on the face. When I ran I went into the bathroom and locked the door. And Joe was stabbing it. The window I could jump out this one!!! I can get out the window. Too late Joe busted the door. He missed me while throwing the knife through the window. Glass shattered everywhere and cut my face. He kicked me in a really bad place I fell to the ground gasping for air.

"You dick!!! You made Stella hate me you piece of shit!!!!" Then he kicked my head and knocked me out

I woke up 1 hour and 30 minutes later. I had a major head ache. Oh my god it was 1a.m. Joe was asleep!!! Finally I can get something to eat! I went to the fridge I grabbed and ice cream bar, some orange juice, chicken strips, and 2 cups of non fat jello. Man, it felt so good to eat. My stomach was full and I went to go watch TV. And maybe text Kimmy and if she didn't answer I'll text Macy she always answers. I texted Kimmy first. She replied.

Kimmy: Hey, Nick wht r u doing up so l8.

Me: cn't sl33p u?

Kimmy: Same. So wht u wnt 2 tlk about?

Me: IDK u

Kimmy: well… I was wndering…

Me: Wht is it?

Kimmy: R we still hanging out 2moro? Just wondering cuz ur so busy.

Me: Lol Yeah… wouldn't miss it.

Kimmy: LOL kewl I gtg tlk 2 u l8tr.

Me:Bi.

End of conversation. I can't wait to see Kimmy later. She was good at guitar, she has a great voice, she's funny, weird, and on second thought she's perfect!!!!! I fell asleep on the couch and had a rude awakening.

"Wake up you R-tard!" then Joe slapped me. "We have school today." I looked at my phone while getting in my uniform and Kimmy texted me that she was now going to my school. Yes!!! I will have happiness at school!!!

"C'mon guys!!" I said sliding down the railing with my guitar and backpack. I can't wait to see Kimmy!!! I got to school and Kimmy was in the outside glass box. I ran in and when she heard the door she flinched epically.

"Jeez Nick you scared me. Please Knock." She got up and tripped. I caught her.

"Watch your footing. Haha."

"Thanks for catching me. Some people I'm with just let me fall like our neighbors they always sneak in and tie my shoes together."

"Wow they're mean."

"So this is Kimmy?" Joe was just standing there.

"Kimmy leave now…Don't just stand there run!" I said to her in a loud whisper but quietly enough Joe wouldn't hear. She left and Joe grabbed my shirt and dragged me to the abandoned courtyard by the school. Kevin was there too.

"Kevin how could you?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'd hate to watch but I'm held back and I want to do something. But I can't."He said.

"Joe what are you doing??" He was holding up a huge knife.

"Something I've always wanted to do." He took the knife put it in my thigh and dragged it down to my knee. He also took the knife stuck it in the ground. While I was sitting there screaming in pain and crying wildly. He punched my stomach, smacked my face, and kicked my side. Joe left and took Kevin with him. While I was there still crying in pain and gasping for my breath…again. 10 minutes later Kimmy comes up the hill sees me and then runs for me. She called an ambulance but I won't tell anyone who did it.

"Nick its ok I'm here. Just never let go of me."


	3. Mystery girl

Chapter 3

**More!!!!!**

The ambulance was here.

"Who attacked you?"

"I can't remember I was too busy leaving my eyes shut from crying from the pain!!!!!!!"

"OK, OK just stay there and we'll get you in the gernie."

"I want to ride with him! I need to be with him!!"Kimmy shouted out of the blue. We all looked at her like: Well that was random. She was blushing and smiling innocently. Then at that moment I could tell we were compatible. Great friends at the moment too. On the way to the hospital Kimmy got a call and it was her little sister Mishti.

"Mishti I really can't talk right now. I'm on the way to the hospital…No it's not for me it's for Nick. He was attacked…NO! Don't tell mom to come. Don't tell her anything…AT ALL! Bye" and she hung up on her sister.

"That was rude."I said.

"I don't care we're here at the hospital."

"Good so they can get me out of this physco trap. I guess I'm lucky they didn't put me in a straight jacket."

"Yeah but I'll tell them to if you don't cooperate."

"Me Moa mea me ma." I mimicked she gave me a menacing look. Then I shut up. When they were taking me out of the ambulance I heard the distance sound of screaming.

"Fans!!!!" I shouted. Kimmy took over and started running with the gernie. She ran me in and they told her where to go and she was pushing to the elevator and when we got to the floor my room was on she screamed hold on and she made a strong push and hopped onto the gernie then stopped us when we got to the room. I was screaming the whole time. We were in the room and she locked the door and I was in the gernie breathing heavy and so was she.

"Never do that again!!" I shouted.

"But I got you up here pretty fast didn't I? Huh, Huh didn't I?"

"Well yeah actually, how did you learn to run that fast?"I asked still breathing hard while she was unstrapping me.

"I was on the track team. I beat a girl named Macy Misa I heard she went to the school.

"You beat Macy!!!!!!!???"I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah she was too easy everyone was." She said while I was sitting there in shock. Then she picked me up and put me on the bed.

"How in the world are you that strong???"

"Practice. I started working out like 4 months ago. I also had a personal trainer."

"No way. You have everything. How??"

"No I don't I used the neighbors exercise machines. They have the ab circle pro and now I have a 6 pack!"

"A 6 pack I don't believe it let me see." She showed me her stomach and sure enough she did and a belly button piercing."Where'd you get the piercing?"

"Oh I lost a bet. It hurt really badly but now I like it." That was when there was a knock on the door. She looked out the peep hole. "It's the doctor." She opened the door.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked. And I just gave him a look like really are you kidding.

"I don't want to sound tough but REALLY? I was stabbed in the leg kicked in the chest and punched several times! What do you think give me your opinion I would love it while I'm here thriving in pain!!!!!!" I screamed. And the doctor looked scared.

"Ok, I'm going to take that as feeling terrible. Well looking at your thigh the cut isn't that deep but it does need special care."

Then this is when Kimmy joined in. "No! Really I can die happy now that I know that information. No duh it needs special care! No really now I can die happy thank you so much." Then she made a face at the doctor when he turned his back. I started laughing (yeah the laughing hurts. But it's good to laugh even if it did cause me much pain.) And he looked back and Kimmy looked at the wall acting innocent then when he turned his back she did it again this time I held the laugh but I was smiling. Then she and I giggled silently. But the laughing hurt. BAD.

"Ok well I'll get bandages for your cuts. And a nurse will be in here shortly." While the doctor left he did the thing where you make the sign I'm watching you. When he left Kimmy started cracking up. And I just smiled.

"Jolly good show chap." I said in a fake British accent. She giggled and came over to me her uniform skirt swishing with her. And her Purple high heels, Hmm interesting. They had little roses and charms on top of them.

"Oh do you like my shoes I bought them in the mall. I know they don't match but they're cute."

"I like them. They match your toes."I said.

"Oh my toes, my sister did them while I was sleeping and I was going with my mom the day after for them. I know they look terrible only because I used the nail polish remover on my toes and it smeared."

"Suddenly I'm scared if I go to your house my toes will get painted. Or at least your sister will ask. But actually Frankie did that to me as a prank and I could make the yellow look good on me. He said my toes looked great and that it matched my eyes." I said in a girlish accent talking like a valley girl pretending I was chewing gum and I flicked my hand and pretended to flip my hair even though I couldn't. My sorry excuse for a brother could.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. That was a good impression but I'm glad I'm not one of those girls. I don't do that. But that was scarily accurate." She said while laughing. We saw the TV was on and it was on the news channel. And the headline was "NICK JONAS SEEN WITH MYSTERY GIRL!" and Kimmy threw her head back. And groaned.

"You'll get used to it. I've been paparazzi on my tail since I was 7."I said and I turned off the computer. Then I saw a camera flash a man was hanging down from the ceiling and he had a picture of me and Kimmy."Hey!! Get his camera!" Then security was after him like a cheetah on a zebra. They had tackled him and got his camera threw it to Kimmy she took the film out and went out there and yelled at the guy while throwing the camera at him.

"That's not cool. You slimy paparazzi disgust me!" and she walked away from him and shut the door and locked but before she did that she told security to stand outside the door.


	4. A Date With Kimmy

Chapter 4

**MORE MORE... wait was there another more?! Nick's POV**

The hospital was discharging me but the place where Joe stabbed me still felt like a wild fire. The burning came and gone every now and then. I was home on bed rest. But yet it was 2 weeks after the accident happened Kimmy was coming over every day now. Ever since she's been doing that Joe's told me he was going to continue when I felt better and that he was going to break me again because of what had happened with him and Stella. He thought she liked him that way. She's just never seen me so... Cracked and in such agony. Kevin has also been coming in checking where Joe stabbed me. I heard a door slam. Either Dad was back or Kimmy was here. And it turns out it was both. Kimmy came running up the stairs and dad was just struggling up the stairs with cases. She giggled and helped my dad. She put one bag in my room and it said: To Nick, feel better. I also threw something in for Kimmy Mom told me about her. And that was the end of the message.

"Well open it. You'll love it. Well...Love the things that are in there."

"Things, huh."

"Yes. Just open it." She was all jumpy. It was like she was a frog. I opened it and I saw a bunch of things from fans and little things from the convention. But at the bottom I saw two big boxes both labelled for Kimmy.

"Oh, right I forgot your big present is in your dad's room." I heard her down the hall struggling with my dad helping. It must be big. They came in and saw 2 big boxes. Well one huge and the other small. Kinda.

"Open the smallest one first. I think it will be easier." Dad said while panting. I opened the box and saw the ultra rare Paul Gibson '83 prs guitar signed by Elvis Costello!

"No way. How'd you get it? This is insanely rare! It must have cost you a fortune!" I was ecstatic. I can't believe they got it just for me.

"Yeah it did but I broke into my savings for a drum set and your dad... in the corner panting... went into the Jonas fund and took out money. Then we finally had enough to buy it in a novelty gift store." Kimmy said with a huge smile. Her white teeth shone like the moon.

"You didn't have to, why did you break into your savings?" I asked really confused and feeling loved for once. Kimmy came over and gave me a hug because I looked like I was going to cry. And soon enough I started a little.

"Because it was for you. And just wait until you see your next one."Kimmy said while bringing the box in. I opened it and I was speechless and over the edge just breathless. (See that's a line from love bug.) It was a drum set from back when Elvis Presley was alive. (Elvis Presley and Elvis Costello are my 2 favorite people.) It was from his drummer. Oh my god!

"Nick, breathe your turning red."Kimmy said while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry. Wow." That's all I could say. "But actually now that I have this. I think it's time for Kimmy to open her presents." Both of hers were both guitars she just didn't know it. One electric and acoustic. Kevin gave them up. When she took them out of the box she looked so excited. When she opened both at the same time she was so touched. She started crying and both my dad and I pulled her into a hug. Then I saw Joe in the doorway giving me the evil eye. Oh man when I get off bed rest in a few days IT will return. Back to my cold dark place called my life until I see Kimmy again. She just makes my day feel...so much better.

1 WEEK LATER

I was off bed rest and at school again. Joe gave me a slap about 3 times a day. But he said he had a surprise for me tomorrow. Back to agony and misery, Unbarring pain, and until I see Kimmy again my day is like being stuck in a baron waste land that is my life. I have a feeling Joe had plans for Kimmy but would never pull through. I walked up to my locker and Kimmy was in the one next to it.

"Hey Kimmy what are you doing here?"I asked in a kind of flirty way. I think I'm going to ask her out. She was really pretty.

"Oh, they moved my locker. Aren't you glad I moved it next to you?" She said with her cute smile.

"Yeah, and Kimmy I was wondering if maybe you wanted to see a movie later. I guess if you're not too busy. I mean…" I said with my head down with my new guitar in my hand.

"Sure, pick me up at six. Oh, wait you don't have a car. I'll pick you up but you pay for the tickets." She said giggling and leaving for her class. "Sorry but I have calculus next and it's all the way down on the other end. I'll talk to you later. Bye" She waved bye to me and then Kevin came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I flinched from the fire in my shoulder.

"Ow!" I bent my back from the pain.

"Sorry I forgot. So you asked Kimmy out, huh? Good you two were meant for each other."

"Ok A: How could you forget you were right there watching?! And B: Don't mess this up for me I really like her."

"Uh oh Joe's coming we better hide!"

"But I can't run I have the injured leg! Remember!?" Joe had caught up with me. He slapped the back of my head and punched me in the arm really hard. Hey one step up, joy. When we got home it was 4 o'clock. Immediately I went upstairs to get ready. I didn't get in a suit I just got in skinny jeans and I threw on an Ed Hardy shirt and my leather jacket over it. I went into the bathroom to freshen up you know brush my hair put on some cologne and make sure I don't look too beaten. When I came out it was 5 I had a little time. Kimmy said she was going to pick me up a little early to avoid traffic. I heard a honk outside sure enough there was Kimmy's pickup truck. She came to the door and I already opened it when she walked in Kevin turned the fan to her and made her hair blow back.

"Kevin, knock it off. Seriously remember the talk we had earlier. About how…"

"Yes I know sorry. Just trying to brighten the mood up. Mr. Sensitive." Then Kevin turned the fan off. I saw Kimmy spot the fire poles.

"Hey I bet I can beat you climbing those. You in before we leave." Kimmy said walking to the poles. Her chain shirt and grey skinny jeans also her sweatshirt zipped halfway up looked awesome on her.

"You're on. Last one up buys snacks." I said moving with her.

"Ok then you better bring extra money." Kimmy said laughing and she got in ready position. As did I. "Ready, set, GO!" and she jumped and started climbing we were at the same length then she picked up speed and got like 5 inches ahead of me. And she beat me! I had made it up and she was cracking up.

"Ok now go get your wallet. Or if you have it with you nevermind."

"Actually I need to get more money for it. Be right back." Then I went for my bank in my room. I heard Kimmy pick up my guitar and start playing S.O.S by well…us. I wrote it. I grabbed 20 more dollars. "Ok Kimmy you ready to go?" I asked yelling it to the other room.

"Yep. C'mon or we're going to miss the movie. By the way which movie are we seeing?"

"We're seeing Planet 51 or Final Fantasy 3. Whichever you want to see."

"Planet 51 I haven't seen it yet. Or maybe we could see both."

"That could work. But should we see Planet 51 first? I know it's Kinda like a kid's movie."

"Not really I've heard adults ay it was good movie but c'mon or we're going to be late or I break the speed limit." Kimmy said with her hands on her hips and doing the head shake.

"Fine let's go. Before you break the speed limit even when we were in the hospital I was pretty sure you were going too fast." I said laughing. She started laughing too and she did a kind of nudge to my arm before we went down the poles. When we slid down she beat me at that too! We went to her pickup truck and she insisted she drove. We got to the movie and I had my hood up because I didn't want fans to see us but the lady at the counter told me to take off my hood and one fan saw me… so far. The lucky thing is we made it into the movie theatre without anyone spotting us but the story changed once we got in the theatre. Like I don't know 30 fans saw us and they actually asked Kimmy for her autograph. She signed like 20 papers and some of them were the ones I signed too. But then more people came and she picked me up and started running with me we went into a narrow corner and hid there until they went away. She put me down with a look of pain on her face.

"You're going to break my back if you don't get better soon. It feels like you snapped it." She said in a whisper and then she turned and her back cracked really loud. "Ahh that's better." Then she cracked her neck.

"How can you do that doesn't it hurt?" I asked looking like I had just been hit by a car. "Nevermind just lets go see the movie." Then we tiptoed into the theatre we were in. The movie had just started.


	5. Time to end this

Chapter 5** Nick's POV**

**I'm a little off today sorry. I've been in and out all day.**

After the movie Kimmy and I quietly snuck off to her car. We both had our hoods up and sunglasses on. When we got to her car we checked for people following us and then she slowly backed out. Finally we were home and Kimmy collapsed on the couch the minute we walked in the door. The funny part was Joe was sitting on the couch too so when she fell on the couch I guess she didn't see him and her high heels hit him in the stomach. Then I laughed which I know I'll regret later because Joe was now back to what he called his normal ways. Sorry excuse brother he doesn't deserve that title.

"Owwww!" I wasn't watching where I was going and hit my thigh on the kitchen counter.

"Oh my god, Nick are you ok?" Kimmy said while she rushed off the couch.

"Yeah, I'm just standing here when I just hit the leg that got stabbed. No really I'm ok just disregard the excruciating fire in my leg!" I said just grabbing my leg.

"No need to be sarcastic because the next time you do that I'm just going to leave you here and not bother to help. Or strap you to the gernie again and roll you down the hallway without me there and let you stop on your own. Kay, I don't want to do that I would usually never dream of doing it. But I will if I have to. Now go lay down, I'll get you ice."

As I walked off I saw Kimmy roll her eyes. I loved her for that she was nice and a girl that could assert her independence and fight her own battles. She was tough, very kind, funny, and weird. But her most attracting thing that draws you toward her is when she plays her guitar. It sounds like an angel playing and she makes me feel like I'm in heaven. Life is good...for now. Well it's good everytime I see Kimmy until Joe comes and picks my locks...AGAIN. Derek from school must have taught him to do it. Derek was a locker pick pocket. The weird thing was he hasn't picked any of ours yet and yet the last time I checked we were still big stars.

"Ok here. I just got a call and I have to go apparently Mishti is sick and they want me home."

"Oh is she ok?" I asked concerned. Not only because of her sister but because if she wasn't here Joe would beat me.

"Yeah it's just a stomach bug. She'll be fine. Bye hope your hip feels better."

"B..." That's all I could get in before she walked out the door and Joe grabbed my mouth and dragged me upstairs unfortunately Kevin wasn't here to stall Joe while I at least attempted to run. I heard the door open again but Joe didn't. I heard Kimmy's voice downstairs. I tried to scream but Joe covered my mouth and was punching my face wildly. My lip was busted all ready. Kimmy was coming up Joe couldn't hear because he was listening to scream to try and block out my screaming if I did and if he heard it, it would blend right in. Then Kimmy started running up the stairs because there was no answer. My door was open and I saw her in the door way with the most frightened look ever. Joe looked at what I was looking at and he looked like a deer in head light but before he got up he punched me in the stomach and slid down the poles. She rushed over to me and held my stomach. While I was gasping like I choking.

"Nick why didn't you tell anyone? I would have helped."

I had caught my breath. "Because, Joe would have killed me. He carries a knife in his sock. Obviously it was a fold out knife." And I took another gasp for breath while in the feedle position. Kimmy was now crying. She got up to call the police.

"NO! Don't Joe will kill you too if he got the chance Kevin has tried to do that many times and he had a knife to his throat many times for that. Joe had also nicked him in the face with a knife when Joe knocked me out in the bathroom the day I met you. Now that his secret is blown he will be even more on edge. He has tried to stab me for breaking him up with Stella. That's when Kevin grabbed Joe and he got him in the face."

"How long has this been going on?" Kimmy asked now crying like she had just been forcefully put in front of a train. Or just went through a serious break up

"About a year. It all started with how people punch you on your birthday. Yes it all started with that he thought it felt so good he was doing it every day and then when he got stronger and started working out which was a few months ago he was punching me so hard sometimes I threw up. This happened to me a couple of days before I met you. That's why I told you to run when we were in the glass box at the school the day I was "Attacked"." I said making quick air quotes. She gathered herself together and helped me to my bed.

"Stay here while I talk some sense into Joe." She said while cracking her knuckles. I tried to stop her but she was already downstairs. I heard her yell and then a smack. Maybe a punch but I heard a cracking. She came back up with Joe in her grasp. Apparently she had the knife that was in his sock. She had his arm in a very firm grasp I could see the indentations in his arms. When they got in my room he tried to run but when he tried her nails went into his skin and he stopped immediately but she would have caught him anyway. Then I got a good look at his face and he had a black eye already.

"Apologize. You piece of shit. You filth."

"I'm sorry. There better." I saw her hand tighten on his arm and apparently it hurt because he was making a face of agony and falling to the ground.

"Fine! I'm sorry I am a Piece of shit! I don't deserve the title of brother!" Joe screamed in excruciating pain.

"And what else."

"You can punch me just as long as she lets go of my arm!!!!" I went over and just looked down on him in pity. Then I picked my hand up in a fist formation and I only slapped him.

"I've wanted to down that for a long time. Now that you're here and have no chance of running. You tortured me for 2 years it's about time you got caught! Thanks to you my leg is screwed up!!!!! Currently... Now this has been going on too long!!!! It's time to end this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And I slapped him again.


	6. A new chapter in my life

Chapter 6

Nick's POV.

**Well here's the final chapter I hate to say it as much as you hate to see it. Well this story was good but ****the struggles I'm facing I may not remember (which is this one) is first, NO JOE DON'T LEAVE! CAN YOU HEAR ME! Is 2****nd****, beaten abused sad crossed lines a Jonas story is third and writing a fourth and there will be fifth.**

Ever since Kimmy and I talked some "sense" into Joe (which was yesterday) he's been avoiding me. But giving me a chance to heal from the forever wounds that will haunt me forever, and will remind me that my life was a cold baron wasteland. Kevin sat in between Joe and I to prevent after fighting. But Joe told me that he was going through a therapy of his own. He said everytime he wanted to hurt me he would just go down to the home gym and beat the crap out of one of the punching bags. Trust me I went down to see if that was true and the punching bag in the center was ripped to almost a shred. I heard the door open. Then Kimmy came around the corner of the stairs. We were upstairs watching TV in Joe's room. First time I have ever been in there besides when he dragged me in there to hide me from mom whenever she came home.

"Joe I have forgiven you. But it will take a lot more to build my trust for you than just me randomly forgiving you. Got it?" Kimmy said still looking a little irked. (Irked means annoyed just in case you didn't know)

"Yes ma'am. What should I do first?" Joe said so I don't know willingful I guess.

"I'll let 'cha know when I think of it. But until then let the sucking up begin. Oh, and you can't start right now when I told you to ya you know just like 3 seconds ago. Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd...now you can begin."

"Ok... so do you need anything?" Not at the moment but you can scoot over so I can sit down." (Did I mention we went downstairs to watch TV? No, oh well we moved downstairs to watch TV.) Kimmy sat down and I put my arm around her and Joe and I moved our heads back to look at each other behind her and I stuck out my tongue at him and Joe snickered.

"Joe go make a milkshake for me that's something you can do. Chocolate and make it strong."

"Ok, be right back." Joe said and left to go to the kitchen. Then Kimmy's phone rang she got a new ringtone it was "A little bit longer." By Nick Jonas...Me. She looked embarrassed. But I thought it was sweet. She even said to me it inspires her and makes her cry sometimes. She answered and left the room. She reentered after 2 minutes.

"Sorry that was just my friend John telling me the expenses to make a really good sounding demo CD."

"It's ok and Joe dropped off your milkshake."

"Oh ok where did he go?"

"Up to Home gym but I don't know why. I guess he felt like he wanted to hurt me and to go beat more crap out of a punching bag."

"I'm glad you're not his punching bag anymore that really upset me."

"Trust me; I'm glad I'm not too."

"Good because if you weren't glad then I would take you to a doctor and make sure he didn't mess up your brain."

"Ha, ha very funny. But my brain ain't fried yet."

"What do you mean yet?" She asked looking at me weird.

"I mean by playing Halo 3 ODST."

"OH that. I've played it before it's really fun!! Except the first time I accidentally shot one of my team mates."

"Was he mad at you? Like a lot because I freak out everytime Kevin kills me in that."

"Ok then... and yes I once got really mad and I threw the controller down while making a frustrated sound and it broke. My mom had to spend $30 on another controller."

"Ha! Hey want to play right now?"

"Oh god yes I need to get some killing in." Then I got up and plugged in the Xbox 360 and put in the game. After the first round she had died 4 times and was shaking. It was time to start the second round then she died 7 times and she got up screamed in frustration and got ready to throw the controller down. I got up and held her arm in place while it was up in the air and I took the controller out of her hand and put a pillow in its place then she threw it to the ground.

"Ok, I'm good just lost my cool for a second." Then she brushed the busted pillows feathers out of her face.

"Kimmy, was that really for a second?"

"No now just shhhhha!" She did that last part because I pulled her down onto the couch and she didn't know it. Joe came down and saw I had her next to me and she was on me because I moved over when I pulled her down. He looked funny and then he came down and gave a great big group hug and then the next thing we knew we were on the floor laughing together. The Kevin and Frankie came door and I motioned for them to join. And then ran down the stairs and joined the feathery mess. Mom came in the door we stopped laughing and she looked at us and she started laughing. The Kimmy made a funny sound and we all cracked up harder. Only Kimmy and I stopped for a second and I kissed her. Our first kiss. Then she pecked me really quick and started wrestling with Joe and Kevin. And then I knew Kimmy and I would be together for a long time.


End file.
